


Unexpected Alliances

by Kenzie_Perth



Category: D.Gray-man, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FF, Everyone you can think of honestly, F/M, M/M, Very old, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Perth/pseuds/Kenzie_Perth
Summary: When the Exorcists and the Noahs are forced to work undercover together in the Wizarding World, chaos is sure to ensue. Posing as the Rosa Cross Academy for Unique Magical Traits, the former enemies must face Lord Voldemort, protect Harry Potter, and deal with Allen's terrible appetite. Not to mention the Triwizard Tournament's coming up!





	1. Unexpected Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, old work that I'm cross-posting. Ugh.   
> How did I even fit this many typos into one work?   
> Anyways, pointing out errors and giving constructive criticism would be fantastic!

Allen was at breakfast in the cafeteria when he got word of the newest mission. Normally, he would have been fine with the timing, but seeing as he had just returned from an all-night battle with some high-level Akuma, he was particularly hungry. He had, as a matter of fact, refused to leave the table until he was finished with his meal, despite the sharp blade of Mugen pressed to his throat.

Finishing rather quickly, perhaps more quickly than usual, Allen was still in a dark cloud when he Lavi, Kanda, and of course, Lenalee navigated their way through piles of paperwork to the partially buried desk of one (fast asleep) Komui Lee.

Lavi poked the Director. Twice. Komui continued to snore loudly. Lavi grinned in anticipation at what he was about to do, bending over to whisper in the man's ear. "Lenalee's eloping with Kanda."

The words' effect was instantaneous. The white-clad, black-haired man clung to his sister for dear life, sobbing and wailing loudly. Lenalee's face was bright red, but she managed a scathing look at Lavi that clearly promised pain at a later date. Lavi hid behind an annoyed (but slightly amused) Kanda, screaming "Protect me, Yuu-chan!" Chaos ensued.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Komui now sat at his desk, the complete picture of maturity and calmness. The four exorcists sat opposite him, wondering what he was making them wait for. Every time one of them opened their mouth to question or complain, Komui would shush them and tell them that all would be revealed soon enough.

After the tenth time, about, that he had gotten this reply, Lavi, who remained particularly insistent, even after the others had given up, muttered darkly to the world in general, "It'd better not be another Komurin." Brightening, the red-haired bookman turned to the irate samurai next to him. "Don't you agree Yuu-cha - Eep!" He barely managed to avoid being decapitated by Kanda's sword.

Lenalee watched the ensuing argument with a hint of concern, but mostly amusement. She turned to the Director, who had become slightly miffed about the Komurin comment, and who had taken to muttering things like, "What's wrong with my dear lovely Komurin?" and other things of that nature.

"Brother, what are we waiting… for?" Her voice trailed off as the argument next to her ceased, leaving Lavi still hanging by his hair from Kanda's grip and Mugen pointed (for the second time that morning) at Allen's throat.

A crash was heard outside, followed by the sound of unfortunately familiar squabbling and fighting. Accompanying it was a hummed melody that all of them wished to have never heard again. The bickering was cut off by an even more familiar voice. "Jasdevi. Stop frightening the humans and get over here. In case you haven't forgotten, we're here for a reason." The voice was getting closer, and at the last word, the doorknob creaked as someone placed their hand on it. The exorcists tensed, Innocence activated and at the ready.

The doar slid open. A pin could be heard drop. And in spilled the Noahs. Komui smiled widely from his seat behind the desk. "Please welcome your new teammates!"

There was a confused silence as the sentence was processed by the other occupants of the room.

"Wait, what?" Allen managed to choke out. Lavi almost dropped his hammer on his foot. Kanda's glare merely intensified, while Lenalee facepalmed.

On the other side of the room, the Noahs were having similar reactions with Komui's proclamation. Tyki glared at Komui, to shocked to speak, while Sherryl swept Road into his arms despite her attempts to get free and tackle Allen. Wisely, similar to Lenalee, facepalmed.

Komui smiled pleasantly. "You'll all be working together on this particular mission."

Tykki choked. "And – how… exactly is this going to work?" He gestured at the exorcists. "If you don't remember, a couple weeks ago we were trying to kill each other! We came to speak to you, not to get stuck with them!"

Another few minutes of arguments ensued, but somehow, both groups (mostly due to Lenalee) found themselves all sitting across from Komui at his desk.

He grinned. The exorcists winced. A grinning Komui either meant a new Komurin or, (at this thought, Lavi gulped) something worse. Clapping his hands together, he cleared his throat. "I have a mission, as you've probably guessed. A couple hours ago, I had a request from an old friend who I owed a favor to. A school that's under one of his friend's protection has come under attack." He frowned, his glasses glinting.

"Akuma?" It was not one of the exorcists who had asked this, but rather Road, who was clutching Lero. The Noah of Dreams was swinging the pink pumpkin-tipped umbrella around in circles, ignoring its protests.

Komui nodded gravely.

Before anyone could say anything, Tyki spoke. "We've been having problems with the Akuma as of late. They've been breaking free, losing control – we certainly haven't ordered any to attack any school, if that's why you've invited us down here."

Kanda shifted in his seat, raising an eyebrow. "Che."

Komui smiled. "I know you haven't." His grin got wider. "You see, this school that's under attack, it's in the future."

There was an unbelieving silence after that. Finally, Lavi asked the question that everyone in the room was silently asking. "What is this school called?"

Komui looked at him, dead serious. "It's called Hogwarts."


	2. Why am I crossposting this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm reiterating this is not edited, besides for spelling and grammar and stuff. This is straight from 2014 (what was I thinking in 2014 ugh)

Komui looked over his glasses at the group in front of him. "You see, Hogwarts is no ordinary school."

Inside Allen's head, unheard by any but him, Neah began to grumble. _Of course it's not an ordinary school. It's in the future! Surely that qualifies it as out of the ordinary._

Allen had to grin a bit, but reprimanded his Uncle nonetheless. 'This is important, Neah, so pay attention.'

Mentally raising an eyebrow, Neah protested, _Why do I have to pay attention? It's your mission._

Allen's grin got infinitesimally bigger. 'Because I'm not.'

Komui, unaware of the conversation inside of the white-haired exorcist's head, continued. "Hogwarts, in fact, is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Blank silence met his words.

Then, Tyki snorted. "Magic?" Skepticism was written all over the Noah's gray-skinned face.

Komui nodded gravely. "Yes, magic. I knew you souldn't believe me, so I brought someone to prove all I've been saying."

From a blue police box in the corner that everyone, up until now, had been ignoring, stepped an old man, with long white hair and a beard of similar length. Friendly and curious but wise bright blue eyes peered from behind a pair of half-moon glasses. He nodded politely at the lot in front of him, most of whom were wondering how he managed to fit in that box.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be the ones the Doctor told me about."

* * *

 

Flashback:

A worried Dumbledore stood in his office, facing a man with messy brown hair, a childish look in his eyes, and a dapper red bowtie. For some reason, it seemed like this man could not stand still, as he kept bouncing on his feet, playing with items in his pockets, and fingering odd items sitting on the table.

"I need help, Doctor. These attacks are increasing, and with the Tri-Wizard tournament approaching..." Here Dumbledore stopped and sighed. "I had hoped you could help somehow." T

he Timelord had a twinkle in his eye. "I can't help you, but I know someone who can." He bounced on his heels. "Besides, he owes me a favor."

There was a pause as Dumbledore smiled. He knew the Doctor would help. His meditations were paused as the Doctor grinned again, holding out what appeared to be a muggle candy. "Would you like a jelly baby?"

Dumbledore gratefully accepted.

End flashback.

* * *

 

The Exorcists and Noahs alike all stood gaping, though Road privately felt that they shouldn't have been too surprised. Weird stuff happened to all of them – this was just a touch to far out of the norm. Dumbledore had provided a display that was proof enough to them that magic existed as, with a wave of his wand and some unintelligibly muttered words, he organized all the files and paperwork littering Komui's office. Reever, who had snuck in during the demonstration to deliver yet another paper for Komui to approve, was almost positive that a miracle had occurred.

* * *

 

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS entryway, unnoticed in the ensuing commotion. He had to admit, he admired the red-head's fashion sense. And that eye-patch – the Timelord decided that eyepatches were cool, despite previous bad experiences. Very cool. He briefly considered wearing one the next time he saw River, but decided against it when he remembered what had happened to his Stetson. Something inside the TARDIS sparked. The Doctor turned around, panicking. That was most certainly not supposed to happen.

* * *

 

Komui knew his audience was thoroughly impressed.

And convinced.

He grimaced.

Now he had to explain the situation.

"While you are at Hogwarts, you'll be protecting the school from Akuma attacks." Here he paused, glancing at the Noahs. "I only want one adult coming, in order to pose as headmaster, as I," here he gestured to the mountains of paperwork, "Am, as you can clearly see, busy."

The (sometimes) gray-skinned, golden-eyed family looked at each other, deliberating quietly.

Shortly, Sheryl (reluctantly, it seemed) nodded, and Tyki turned to face Komui. "I'll go, along with Road and Jasdevi. Everyone else will stay behind."

Komui nodded. "As I hoped. Now, while you are there, Hogwarts will be hosting a tournament. The three main schools of magic in Europe will be competing in a series of tasks to prove wizarding prowess, bravery, and the like. We, with permission from all headmasters, will be posing as a new fourth school, the Rosa Cross School for Unusual Forms of Magic." There was a pause (for about the hundredth time that morning – a lot of things that required pauses to digest had been said) as the occupants of the room swallowed the fact that they'd be competing with magic – and more importantly, magic users. Even Jasdevi were silent at that prospect.

Komui clapped his hands together. "Time to study! Komulin LXIV, bring out the books!" The Exorcists tensed as a door behind Komui (that they were sure had not been there before) slid open, revealing a (much feared) Komulin.

Carrying a mountain of books.

Which it promptly dumped on all of their heads. (Well, not Tyki's. But everyone else's.) Komui leaped onto the Komulin, waving and grinning like a maniac as the giant robot crashed through the wall, leaving dust, books, ten very shell-shocked occupants, and a Tardis.

Dear reader, I challenge you to make a joke out of that.

Allen looked at the books piled up all around him. "Do we really have to read all of these?" He asked in a pleading voice.

Kanda glared at him, his arms pinned to his sides, buried up to his chin in books. "Che."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod I actually wrote "Flashback" "End Flashback" can I go die in a hole now how the heck did this get 158 reviews on FF.net
> 
> I will not edit I will not edit


End file.
